


Dawn

by jinzou_enemy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, like. tooth rotting fluff they are SO sappy to each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzou_enemy/pseuds/jinzou_enemy
Summary: Lazy mornings are something that Mao could begin to get used to.
Relationships: Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Dawn

“Maa~kun...Come back to bed? It’s getting cold without you here next to me…” Ritsu’s whine reaches his ears, even from the hallway. Re-entering the bedroom with two plates in hand, Mao raises an eyebrow at the sight in front of him.

His boyfriend lays there, tucked far enough under the blanket that only his head is visible. If it weren’t for the fact that he had just spoken, Mao might have assumed that Ritsu was still asleep, with how his eyes were barely open. Both of these things were probably from how Mao had opened the blinds when he awoke this morning. He had meant to close them again for Ritsu's sake, but he supposed he must've gotten too wrapped up in cooking and forgotten.

Putting the plates down on their bedside table, he sits down on the edge of the bed. He reaches over to stroke Ritsu’s hair, smiling fondly at how his boyfriend leans into his hand. It was surprising how good he looked in the morning sunlight, despite his nocturnal schedule.  
  
“I made myself some coffee too, but I didn’t have the hands to bring it in. I still need to go grab that, okay?” 

“..Mao.” Ritsu doesn’t use his full name often, if ever; more partial to the nickname he’s been using for Mao since their childhood. It’s what made it all the more noticeable when Ritsu _did_ use it.

He hadn’t expected it to affect him that badly, but it does. A lot. A shiver runs down his spine, and Ritsu’s lidded eyes look smug at the visceral reaction.

What can he say? Hearing his name, without the innocence and purity that he associated with _‘Maa~kun’_ … There was something about it that made it feel special. 

Mao stays there, frozen, as Ritsu gets out from under the blanket and crawls over to where Mao was sitting. A hand places itself on his shoulder as Ritsu’s lips brush against Mao’s ear.  
  
“Mao, as delicious as your cooking is, you know that I’d rather have you for breakfast..~.” It’s a corny line, even if it isn’t the worst he’s heard from him. A huff of laughter escapes him from the cliche, but it doesn’t completely hide the way he shivers again. He can feel the flush that begins to creep up his neck.   
  
There’s no way that Ritsu isn’t saying his name like that intentionally.   
  
“Ritsu, isn’t it too early for this sort of thing?”   
  
“Mmm, you’re the one who woke me up to begin with… You know I’m still not as good as you when it comes to rising early,” He’s still whispering into Mao’s ear, and his arms have loosely wrapped themselves around his waist. Though Ritsu doesn’t radiate too much heat, his proximity still makes Mao’s body warm up. 

He leans back into Ritsu’s embrace. “I suppose you’re right, but still,” He tilts his head so that he can catch Ritsu’s eye, “I _did_ cook breakfast for us. Are you telling me you wont eat it?” Mao’s tone is teasing, and he watches his boyfriend pout.

“No fair. You know I’m always happy to eat my boyfriend’s food, especially if it’s been cooked just for me… Fufu.” Ritsu’s smile is soft as he says it, and he even places a gentle kiss against his neck after.   
  
It might’ve been because Ritsu was sleepy that he had less self control than usual, though that wasn’t saying much, but he didn’t stop after the first one. Mao swallows heavily at the trail that Ritsu begins to make on his neck, each kiss feeling more scorchingly hot than it had any right to be. 

Mao finds his concentration quickly breaking. Brushes of Ritsu’s sharp teeth against his skin make the flush on his skin rise higher, and there’s no doubt in his mind that his face is completely red by now. Ritsu must be fully aware, too, with how he pulls Mao closer to him, chest flush against his back. 

For a moment, he considers just letting it continue. His mind still has that early morning haze over it, and affection from his boyfriend wasn’t unwelcome by any means. In some corner of his mind, though, he knew that his coffee was busy cooling off on the kitchen counter. 

Using all the remaining scraps of his willpower, Mao shoves Ritsu away, ignoring the moan of protest he gets in return. He reaches over to grab one of the plates that had been forgotten up until now, placing it down on his boyfriend’s lap.  
  
Getting up, he jokingly glares at Ritsu as he walks backwards, “Enough of that. _You_ start your food while I go get my coffee, and I’ll be back in a few minutes.”   
  
He pauses at the doorway, eyes averted.   
  
“And...we can continue after we finish eating, if you’re still up for it,” It comes out softer than he would’ve liked, the fact embarrassing to admit; but Ritsu still manages to hear, and the smile he gives Mao in return makes him even more eager to finish up.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short birthday gift for a friend!!! some soft rtmos for a special day....it's what they deserve
> 
> it's basically just fluff without plot (A.K.A two boyfriends being overly affectionate to each other), but i hope it was enjoyable regardless!!! thank you for reading <3


End file.
